


Wedding Blues

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [12]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Charlotte is considering proposing to Cordelia, and Marvin and Whizzer are there to help.





	Wedding Blues

“Marvin, I need to talk to you,” Charlotte said, letting herself into Marvin and Whizzer’s apartment. 

“Why is that?”

Charlotte sat down at the kitchen table and took a deep breathe.

“I’m about to do something really dumb,” she said.

“So? I do dumb shit every day.”

“I’m gonna propose.”

Marvin smiled and ran towards his friend. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Charlotte nodded. The usually confident woman looked down at her shoes nervously.

“She’ll say yes. Don’t be so scared.”

Charlotte gave him an unimpressed look. “Weren’t you scared when you proposed to Trina?”

“Nope, which I think says a lot about how bad our relationship was.”

“Jesus, you’re a mess. Still, I want you to be my best man, if she says yes, of course.”

Marvin couldn’t believe his ears. “Really? I would love to! Whizzer’s going to be so jealous!”

“Speaking of, I need his help too. I have no idea what type of wedding ring ‘Delia will like, and I’m sure he has great taste. One more thing, I want to do it at our family dinner next month.”

“That’s amazing! We’ll all be there for moral support. Just be sure not to tell Jason, the kid can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

\----

Three days later, Charlotte and Whizzer took a cab to an engagement ring shop downtown. Whizzer knew it was his duty to make sure she chose a ring Cordelia would love. 

“I hate to ask this, but what are you looking at budget-wise?”

“I think about ten thousand.”

“Ten thousand! Holy shit! Sometimes I forget you’re rich!”

“I mean, I’m a doctor.”

“Yeah. God, Marvin would buy a ring for a buck fifty; it’s ridiculous.”

Charlotte tried to suppress a knowing grin. 

“What’s that face?” Whizzer asked.

“Nothing. It’s just Mr. ‘Marriage is a trap for straight people’ is thinking about being proposed to.”

“I am not! You know I don’t believe in marriage.”

“Uh huh.” She rolled her eyes. The two hopped out of the cab and entered to store.

“I’m serious, Charlotte. I’m never getting married!”

The salesgirl who made the mistake of approaching them at that moment looked like a deer in headlights. 

“I’m guessing you’re not the one looking for a ring, then?”

“That’d be me,” Charlotte said. 

“And are you looking for men’s or women’s?”

Charlotte turned to Whizzer, “I love 2017!” and the turned back to the saleswoman, “Woman’s.”

“Okay, right this way.”

After nearly two hours tirelessly evaluating designs, they had chosen a beautiful silver and diamond ring. 

“It’ll be ready in about two weeks,” the woman said. 

“Perfect!”

 

As she was ringing them up, they made polite small talk.

“So who’s the lucky bride?”

“Her name’s Cordelia. She’s a caterer.”

“That’s exciting. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?” she asked, gesturing to Whizzer.  
Whizzer, glad he was assumed to be gay, said “Yes, his name’s Marvin.”

“My best friend,” Charlotte interjected.

The woman hummed. “Well, don’t lose hope!”

“What’s that mean?”

“I just heard your comment about never getting married.”

“I’m not not getting married because he won’t propose. I’m against marriage, and we’ve only been together for two years.”

“I’m just joking,” she said. 

“Don’t mind him,” said Charlotte, “He just never expected to find true love, and he has.”

\----

Weeks later, at the family’s monthly dinner party, they all sat down to eat. Marvin tried to give Charlotte, who was bouncing her leg anxiously, comforting looks and thumbs up throughout the meal. After they ate, Cordelia brought out a homemade cake for dessert, but just before she cut it, Charlotte stood up. 

“I would like to say something.” All eyes turned her way. Jason, whose eyes lit up upon seeing the cake, sighed at this interruption. 

“First, I want to say that the past five years of my life have been the best five years of my life. In them, I have found true love, and a family, in all of you.” Marvin and Whizzer held hands anxiously; Trina beamed. Charlotte lowered herself to one knee and said, “‘Delia, there is no one else in my life whose smile brightens my day more, no one else’s cooking who makes me feel better, no one else who means more to me, than you. I want to show the world that we are going to be together forever. Will you marry me?”

Cordelia shot out of her seat and into Charlotte’s arms. She gave her a long kiss before saying, “Of course!”

Jason looked shocked and Mendel cheered. The couple kissed again and stood up. 

“I also want to ask Jason, gender roles be damned, if he would be our flowerboy.”

Jason flapped his hands excitedly, “Yes! Dad, I get to be in another wedding!”

“That’s great, Jason,” Marvin said.

After a few minutes, everything calmed down again. Cordelia and Trina talked animatedly about the dress she would wear. Marvin told Whizzer he was going to be the best man. Mendel showed Jason the proper flower tossing technique, while Charlotte laughed. All in all, Whizzer was warming up to the idea of weddings.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment prompt ideas for this series if you want. My tumblr is peggycarterness!


End file.
